Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{1}{6}+2\dfrac{6}{20} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {2} + {\dfrac{6}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {2} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{6}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{6}{20}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 13 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{5}{30}+\dfrac{9}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{14}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{14}{30}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 13\dfrac{7}{15}$